A lost boy's sister
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: Lucy is ten when she and her brother Ruffio travel to Neverland. Decades after Ruffio's death she is sent to a world without magic, she grows older and when she turns eightteen she returns. She finds that her old protector Felix hasn't changed a bit. Lots of sexy Felix and a bit of sexy Pan, but mostly Felix.
1. Chapter 1

I was ten when I first arrived in Neverland.

I stayed ten for over a hundred years after that.

I was ten when I was send to a world without magic.

And I was eightteen when I returned.

My name is lucy Lightheart, and I am Peter Pan's first Lost Girl.

* * *

My Dad and big brother were fighting, they were always fighting, I just stood and watched. My brother had refused to go and work for the local blacksmith, saying he wouldn't leave me behind with an abusive man like our father. Dad hit him, Ruffio hit back, harder. Dad was always drunk, so his balence was poor at best. He hit the ground and stayed unconcious. Ruf and I looked at each other in shock for a moment. Then He grabbed our bags and threw mine to me.

"C'mon, we're out of here." He said, and we left. Just like that, after years of abuse Ruffio had enough and he was taking me somewhere safe, I was sure of that. What a fool I was.

"Ruffio, where are we going?" I asked.

"Remember those stories I tell you every night before you go to sleep?" He asked in return. I remembered, But I wasn't sure how that had anything to do with all this. "Well we are going somewhere where dad will never find us. We are going to Neverland." He said. We were rushing towards the forest and it was getting late.

"How are we going to do that then?"I asked.

"Like any other child that wants to escape, I'll call the shadow to take us to where we need to go. It might be a little scary but I'll be right next to you the whole time okay." I nodded bravely, somewhat, and grabbed Ruffio's hand. "Let's go." He whispered.

We reached an open meadow in the woods, we stayed ther for a while until it was completely dark. I grabbed Ruffio's hand when he stood up, he sqeazed back. "I believe." Was all he said, after that we waited, and waited, and waited. Then a cold wind started to pick up, ruffling the trees. I just embraced Ruffio and he hugged back. We saw a dark figure fly towards us, completely black exept bright, yellow glowing eyes. It grapped Ruffio"s hand and our feet left the ground. "Hold tight Lu!" Ruffio yelled over the noise. and we were off in the nightsky.

I seemed like hours that I hold on to Ruf, flying over those fluffy clouds. Until we saw an island in the far distance, Ruffio Looked down and I voiced both of our thoughts. "Neverland." It was getting closer by the minute and soon enough we could spot some landmarks on land and a ship not far away. The ship confused me but that thought was forced out of my brain by the next. We were flying over the woods and descending rather quickly. Just a few feet above the ground the shadow dropped us and flew away. We were getting up when I heard a voice from behind.

"Welcome to Neverland, what's your name boy?" I turned around to see a tall blond boy leaning against a tree, holding a spiked club casually over his shoulder. Then the boy saw me, he got up from the tree and started walking towards us. "And who is this?"

"My name is Ruffio," My brother started talking. "And that is my little sister Lucy. We left our father and now I'm all she has left. Now, who are you?" The boy tore his gaze away from me and faced my big brother. They were about the same size, and they knew it.

"I'm Felix, one of the lost boys. Now I must warn you, Pan usually doesn't let girls stay here. But I'll show you to our camp, then he can decide." He started walking to the woods, I grabbed Ruf's hand, and we followed.


	2. Chapter 2

After a ten minutes hike we had reached the campsite. Boys were running, jumping aroud and dancing around the fire, all on this beautiful pipe music. I wanted to join in but Ruffio still had a firm grip on my hand. In the middle of the festivities a boy was sitting on a log, he was the one playing the pipe. He noticed Felix and stopped playing, the boy didn't stop dancing though. They made music with the things they were holding and kept partying.

"I see you brought the new recruit Felix." He said while walking towards us. "Actually, it''s recruits. He brought his little sister." Felix said and he stepped aside. The boy with the pipe was clearly suprised, but he shook it of and turned to us. "Hi, I'm Peter, Peter Pan. And you are?" He asked. Ruffio answered for the both of us. "I'm Ruffio and this is Lucy, she is my little sister. Our dad was a drunk and he beat us, I once swore to our Mom I would protect Lu before she died. I'm all she has left. I'm strong and a quick learner, she might look small, but she is fast and clever with her hands. It's both of us or none of us, but I promise you that ou won't regret it if you let her stay." Pan listened to Ruffio's speech then looked at me. I stared back with pleading eyes. "Please. Don't make me leave my brother." And I hgged Ruffio tight, he in response put his arm around me. Pan was thinking, and clearly torn in what to do.

"She can stay, but! She will be treated just like any of the other boys, no special treatment because she is a girl. Understood?" I nodded and let go of Ruffio, instead I ran towards Pan and gave him a big hug. "Thank you." I whispered. He was slightly taken aback but then returned the hug. After I let go he ordred Felix to show us our corner to lay our stuff and get some rest.

"This is where you can sleep, get some rest. Tomorrow we will start your fighting training." He said to Ruffio. "Fighting?" He asked confused. "Yes fighting. I assume you noticed the ship on our shore? Well those are pirates, they are dangerous so we need every boy who is able to hold a weapon ready. Can you fight?" Felix asked.

"I can throw a decent punch and know how to hold a sword if that's what you mean. Lucy might be better at archery though." Felix looked at me curiously. "I already know how to cook, clean and if you want I can fix your hood." I said, noticing that his hood had a few torn places. "I might be a little girl but I've done most of the housework for a few years now. I know what I'm doing." I stated more bravely than I felt. Felix chuckled. "I see. Well I guess you'll do just fine here then. Goodnight." And he left. I layed down the blankets we brought while Ruffio watched the others. I could see he was thinking, I recognised his thinking face any time of the day. "You did the right thing Ruf. I know it is a bit more dangerous than we might have thought, but it is safer then having stayed home with Dad." I told him. "I don't mind where I am, as long as I'm with you big brother."And I hugged him again. He smiled and looked down. "I know, we can stay here forever. Forever together. Now get some rest, I'll be just a second." I nodded and layed down, I was dead tired and fell asleep quikly.

* * *

The next morning we were woken by the sound of the other lost boys. Everyone was standing around last night's fire remains, listening to Pan.

"As most of you noticed we have two new recruits in our midst. Come foreward my friends." He said, motioning us. "These are Ruffio and his sister Lucy. I know Lusy is a girl but I have been promised that she will do just fine here. What are your skills, Lucy you start." Ruffio nodded encouriging me to speak.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I'm ten years old and my skills are pretty much anything that has to do with the household. I can cook, clean, sow and I know first aid. I'm not that good at fighting but I guess I can learn that." I said. "I'm Ruffio, and I'm eightteen. I can fight, forge weapons, hunt and anything like that."Pan nodded aprovingly and continued his speech. "Alright, Felix if you'd be so kind to start Ruffio's training. Then Devin you can take Lucy under your wing and give her something to do. Alright, everyone else knows what to do." And he walked away. A young boy, maybe thirteen at most approached me. "I'm Devin, you can come with me. We need to start breakfast and the night patrol guys are hungry as well." I nodded and looked over to Ruf, he was already talking and laughing with Felix. _Good, he already made a friend._ I thought and followed Devin.

After I showed off my cooking skills I started to hand it out to everyone. Apparently I did goog because I got compliments all around. I noticed some of the boys had minor injuries, so after I did the washing up I asked Devin where they kept the bandages and those things. I made another round and gathered all my courage to speak to everyone with a cut somewhere. I placed badages, cleaned wounds and collected clothing that needed fixing.

"I see you found your spot in the group already." I heard Pan's voice say. I was busy with the clothes. I looked up and smiled. "I guess so. It's about time someone fixed these things."I said, pointing to the pile of rags. Peter chuckled. "You're right, the boys could do with a gentle touch with some things. Great job on the cooking by the way. I had boys come to we joking that we should have let a girl join years ago." I smiled with pride. "I loved cooking for Ruffio back home, it's lust like that but now I got some more brothers to feed." We laughed. He patted my back and left. Leaving me proud and glowing.

After dinner Ruffio finally joined me. He and Felix had been training all day. I gave him his supper and he smiled seeing one of his favorites on the plate. "How was training?" I asked. "Great, Felix and the other older boys are great sparring partners. I learned a lot and made some great friends. How about yours? Are you queen of the household already?" He joked. "Haha, not yet. But I'm getting there. I cooked for everyone, patched some of the clothes up, patched some of the boys up. And I think Pan is starting to like me as well." I asnwered.

"That's great!" Said Ruffio, spraying me with his food. "Sorry." He said as I wiped it off, chuckling. "You don't have to apologize here." I recognized Felix's voice. "You're a lost boy now, we don't apologize for anything." He said as I handed him his food. "Sounds good, that way I don't have to feel guilty if I spice the food to much."I joked, making bot of them chuckle. "Don't worry Felix, I did an excellent job on you're diiner if I say so myself." Felix nodged Ruffio. "Your sister is getting cocky." "Yeah, she does that." He tapped me with his foot playfully, making me laugh.

The boys were sitting on the same log, and I decided to sit in front of them on the ground. "So Felix, is my brother any good?" I asked, while I picked up my latest sowing project. Felix chuckled. "He is actually, he may need some pointers here and there but we have time enough for that." Ruffio smiled at that. "So where is Devin? I thought he was supposed to show you around?" He asked. "He was, but after lunch I started doing my own thing an he let me. He did make me fix his cloak first though." They both finished their plates and I took them to bring them to the washing up. Suprising Felix. Yeah we were going to do just fine here.


	3. Chapter 3

That's how it went for years and years. I cooked, cleaned, healed and fixed torn clothes wherever needed. I became not just Ruffio's sister, but everyone's. They tought me how to use a bow and arrow, and I often joined the hunting party. But most of all, I comforted the crying lost boys at night. I would leave Ruffio's side and lay down next to whoever was crying. At first Pan and Felix weren't to keen about it, but they accepted it when they saw the result. The boys felt better and were more loyal after they let themselves be vulnerable with me.

Ruffio had climbed the social ladder as well. Becoming third in command right after Felix. He had proven himslef to be a mighty fine warrior, but everytime they went to fight Captain Hook and his men I felt queazy. I had complete faith in his abbillaties to stay alive, but those pirates were dangerous.

Me being the only girl had proven to be a fun game as well. Pan would devide up teams, one would protect the 'Princess' and the other team would try and kidnapp me. Usually it was Ruffio and me in one team, and Felix and Pan on the other, the other boys switched teams constantly. Pan usually won, but he had magic.

The pirates never knew there was a lost girl on the island, until one game of 'protect the princess'. I was running from the howling boys following me. I knew there was a cave up ahead, Ruf told me to hide there while he distracted the Pan, unfortunatly Pan had sent Felix to follow me. I was nearly there when I heard voices up ahead. It was a man's voice, not one of the boys's.

"Carefull mates, I can hear the lost boys coming. We need to be quick." I peeked through the bushes to see a tall man in a black leather coat talking to a bunch of men in dirty rags. The man with the coat turned an I could see his left hand, or more precisely, his lack of a left hand. _Captain Hook._ I panicked, the pirates were heading towards the cave Ruffio pointed me. Obviously I couldn't go there anymore, but Ruffio was heading that way. And he had no clue.

A soft breeze made the bush rustle and one of the pirates noticed. "Oi, there is someone there!" He shouted. I tried to move back but I already felt and metal pin on my shoulderblade. "Well, well. What have we here." Hook spoke. He lifted me up and turned me around, then he stoppen in suprise. "You're a girl. What are you doing on this bloody island?" He asked. I kept my mouth shut, in the corner of my eye I could see Felix and his team taking positions. "Well, what are you doing here?" One of the pirates spoke. "Answer the Captain little lady." I still refused to say a word.

"I see you found the only lost girl, Captain." Pan spoke from behind the man, mocking him with his title. "It appears so." Hook answered. "May I ask how long she has been on this isle?" He still had a hold of me with his sharp hook. "She has been here for quite a while, as long as my friend Ruffio. You know him don't you?" Some of the pirates growled, and the Captain's face fell from somewhat playfull to anger. "I do."

"You see, I have more friends than just the boys you fight every once in a while. We are about double the size I have shown you yet, and I can assure you that every single one of them has you surrounded by now. See, we are quite fond of our lost girl, she is a better cook than any of the others. And we are very protective over her." At this point I dared to smile a bit. "So if you would be so wise to let her go and go back to your ship, I won't send the boys after you." Hook seemed to consider this offer, while his men were getting ready to fight. "You see, with her I have a hostage, leverage. If you care about her as much as you want me to believe." I got scared again, this was not going well. And Hook noticed. "Ahw, I believe she is getting scared." He taunted. "I'm not scared of you, Captain." I lied, trying to sound brave. But it didn't work well, some of the pirates were laughing now, tough none of them as loud as the Captain himself. "Don't lie to me, girl. It's bad form." Pan decided to speak up again. "So are you taking my deal or not? Let her go, and I let you go." Hook chuckled. "No deal, laddie."

The moment he spoke the taunt an dreamshade laced arrow flew past his head, making him jump. In the confusion he let go of me and I ran towards Pan. Only to be caught by another pirate. I struggled but the man's grip was tight. "That was a warning, let her go. Now. Or pay the price." Pan said, he sounded really scary. "Take her to the ship sailor." Hook ordered and a second arrow flew by, this time scraping the man holding me. He released me in panick, they knew the effects of the poison. I ran to the woods until I found Ruffio.

"You should have taken my deal." I heard Pan say, and he vanished. "Back to the ship mates, back to the ship." The captain ordered and they left.

Once out of ear shot the boys dared to lower their guard, Ruffio hugged me in relief, and Pan appeared next to us. "You were very brave out there Lucy." He said. "Am I in trouble for letting them know about me?" I asked. All eyes were on Pan, Ruffio holding me tight. "It was a matter of time before they found out. We managed to keep you hidden for seventy years, that's quite an accomplishment if you ask me." He said. "But from now on we will have to be more carefull with 'protecting the Princess' boys. We don't want to lose her to some pirates."

I sighed in relief and felt Ruffio do the same. On our way back Felix joined us holding a bow and carrying a quiver. "It was you shooting, wasn't it?" I asked. "It was." And he quicked his pace to leave me and Ruffio alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been decades after te incident with 'protect the Princess'. But after that I became a target for Captain Hook and his men. I made a habit of carrying a knife wherever I went, and if I left the camp I was never alone. And if I did leave I could see worry in Ruffio's eyes. I tried telling him I was fine, but he didn't buy it, neither did Felix for that matter. I found him checking up on me more often than before, always casual, but I noticed.

I didn't fear the Pirate captain, even if he was dangerous. I knew I could count on my friends, they had become my family and I wasn't gonna let them down. I trusted Pan with my life.

The pirates tried and tried to get me alone, to kidnap me from the boys, but they never succeeded. So they decided on another approach, taking something that was dear to me, to break me, and with that break Pan. They would never be able to break Pan, but they did manage to steal something of mine.

It had been a quiet night, there were guards stationed around the camp as usual. There was a fire but no real festivities, everyone was busy with their own crafting or chatting with each other. I was fixing one of Felix's shirts that he torn. Felix himself was sitting across the fire, talking with Pan. Ruffio was out on guard-duty. I was talking with Devin about tomorrow's dinner when he suddenly stopped talking. "What's wrong?" I asked a bit worried.  
"I thought I heard something from your corner of the camp. Probaly Ruf." He had taken to call Ruffio by his nickname.  
"Ruffio is guard tonight." I told him. We exchanged looks and stood up to take a look.

Our things were scattered around almost as we left it, the only thing different was my doll missing. My Mom had made me that doll when she was still alive, I noticed it gone immidiatly. I ran back to the campfire.  
"Has anyone seen my doll? I left it with my things and now it's gone." I asked in general, but I got no respons other than some negative grunts. Pan looked alarmed though. He whispered something to Felix, who took off towards the jungle. Mere minutes later he returned with an alarmed looking lost boy, holding my doll.

I ran to the boys, Devin following closely behind. "That's my doll, where did you get it?" I asked. The older boys looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They kept silent for a moment before Pan spoke. "Jack just wounded one of the Captain's men coming from our camp. It seems the pirate snuck past our defenses and took your doll. The man dropped it after he got hit with Jack's spear." He gave me my doll back, wich I held tight. "Felix, go check on the other guards. No word of this to the others, we don't want to start a riot. Jack go back to your post, stay alert for any pirates." Pan ordered. "And for you two, go back to what you were doing okay. No need for panick just yet."Pan, Felix and Jack took off to do their thing and Devin and I returned to our log, but we were both too shaken to talk about dinner.

After a while Pan returned to camp with Felix, discussing something and stealing glances towards me. Pan gathered some of the other strong boys and left for the woods again, but Felix stayed. I could read the worry on his face, but he didn't come over to talk. Not much later we heard rustling of leaves somewhere behind us, I turned around to see the boys Pan had gathered carrier something. I started to walk over there when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Felix was holding me back. The boys brought the thing they were carrying to the light of the campfire, that's when I saw it wasn't something they wee carrying, but someone.

Ruffio was heavily wounded and unconcious. He had suffered several stabwounds with a knife and one circuler through the heart. I ran to the crowd gathering and fell on my knees next to him, crying. "Ruffio! please don't die, please. C'mon big brother, stay with me." I sobbed. I felt someone place gis hand on my shoulder, but I didn't bother to look who it was. "I'm sorry Lucy, he's gone." I recognised the voice to be Pan's but I ignored him, still begging Ruffio to be alive, to not be dead. But he never responded, he kept still and after a while even I gave up and fell crying on his chest.

I brely noticed uproar on the other side of the camp, not until two strong arms pulled me away from my brothers limp body. I kicked and screamed in protest, not wanting to leave his side, until the boy holding me turned me around to face him. It was Felix that had dragged me away. "It's to late Lucy, he's gone. Captain Hook found our camp, he is attacking us."And he pointed to the fight going on. That's when I noticed the riot on the other side of the campfire, the pirates were attacking and Felix had dragged me out of harms way. He Hold me close, allowing me to hold him as tight as I wanted, but still holding a postition ready to fight.

The lost boys and Pan were doing an excellent job and I saw pirates falling and retreating. Felix had to strike some of them away from me, until they too retreated behind their Captain. Only Pan and Hook were batteling now, and Peter was winning. "You're gonna pay for what you did Captain." Pan threatened.  
"The boy had brought it on himself. He killed more of my men then we killed boys." Hook answered. striking, but missing. "That's because your men don't follow my rules, they get themselves killed." Pan returned. Striking and bringen the Captain on his back. "You are right, we have killed many of your men. And I do understand the need for vengance, so I won't kill you this time" He kneeled down arm made a clean cut across the Captain's chest. "But let this be a reminder that if you seek evenge on my boys again, I won't be so kind. Now leave us alone to mourn our dead, and takes yours with you." Hook stood back up while his man picked up their mates bodies, and they left.

All this time I was still holding Felix, and he was letting me cry. Pan picked up Ruffio's knife and walked over to us. He nodded to Felix in approval and then turned to me. "I truly am sorry for your loss Lucy, for our loss. Here, he would have wanted you to have this." He handed me Ruffio's knife that he had brought with him from our land. "Bays lay him down over there, tomorrow we'll bury him, first thing in the morning."

That night, and many night after that, I slept in Felix's arms for protection.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been decades since Ruffio's death, Felix had taken on the role of being my big brother and Hook had lost most of his crew by now. I had been here for almost a hundred and fifty years, but I still looked like the ten year old that arrived all those years ago. But I wasn't that ten year old anymore. I had changed into a responsible young girl, a smart girl, and most importantly a dangerous girl.  
When I wen hunting with the boys we sometimes stubled pon some pirates. The moment I turned around, arrow on the string of my bow, they ran in fear. My brother's death and made me more ruthless towards the pirates, but ever more protective over the other boys.

On the night's Felix wasn't on guard-duty or off to do something for Pan, I snuck to his bed. He welcomed me and held me close untill we fell asleep. It was the only moment that he dared to let his guard down, the only moment when he allowed himself to be soft, for me. It was our secret, but I think Pan knew.

over the years new boys had arrived, some of them took my precence well, but others kept treating me like a helpless little creature even after a decade. Whenever Pan or Felix noticed they would tell them off, but it never stuck. Slowly more and more boys began to see me as a burden, instead of the mother, or sister figure I tried to be.

"I wish I looked older than I do now." I told my friend Devin. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like a foolish little puppy." We were cooking dinner and one of the new ones had just offered to take over 'the hard work'. "I hear ya, it can be frustrating to be corrected on your shooting by a newby, just because he was two years older when he arrived."  
"I mean, it's not like I want t grow up. I just want to add some more years on my appearence, maybe to look as old as Felix or something." Devin laughed. "Why would you want to look like Felix, with that ugly scar on his face. Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" He had noticed my expression had gone from angry to full on depressed. He had gotten that scar the night Ruffio died while he was protecting me, I hadn't even noticed until the next morning. "I know, it's just. Even after all these years, it's still pretty raw."

"What's raw? don't tell me we have to wait even longer for our food." Someone behind us joked. I turned around to see Pan and Felix smiling, though their expression changed when they saw mine. "Hey what's wrong?" Pan asked. "We were just talking how some of the boys just won't take her seriously." Devon explained, avoiding the touchy subject. "I guess that comes with looking like a ten year old." He continued.  
Pan was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Lu come with me for a moment." And he took me a bit into the woods.

"I have a problem Lucy." He started once we were alone. "People are not believing in Neverland as much as they used to. Their believe is weakening, and so is the island. I need someone in this world without magic telling people about Neverland, making them believe again." He paused. "But a mission like that is not without risk, the person sent to this land will age. do you understand my predicament?"  
"I do. If this lost boy went to this land without magic, will he be able to return?"I asked.  
"I can sent the shadow to pick him up."  
"Then I volunteer. I can tell people about Neverland, make people believe again. And I have about eight years until I'm not a girl anymore. Just pick me up on my eighteenth birthday and I will go to this land." I said bravely. Pan walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure Lucy?" I nodded. "Yes, yes I am."  
"Then let's go and tell the others." And we walked back to camp.

"You're not going!" Felix yelled at me while I was gathering my things. "Yes I am Felix, I need to do this. And you are not stopping me." I felt his hand grabbing my shoulder and he turned me around. "I promised you're brother I would protect you, take care of you. I can't do that when you are in a different realm." I sighed and gave him a hug. "I might not look it Felix, but we both know that I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself." I let him go and continued packing. "Then I'm coming with."  
"No, you're not Felix." We both stopped as we heard Pan approach. "I need you here my friend,, she volunteered and I have faith in her. She won't be gone forever, just for eight years." He placed his hand in Felix's shoulder. I could see Felix still wasn't happy about this, but he would never go against Pan. "You ready Lucy?"Pan asked. "Yeah, I have everything I need. I'm ready."

I said my goodbyes to the boys, some were sniffling but I soothed them with promising I would be back. Felix was last, I hugged him tight. "I will be back before you know it." I said. "Just be carefull." He whispered and he let me go.  
I walked away from the group a bit waiting for the shadow to pick me up. When he swooped over I grabbed his hand and we were airborne. I waved to Pan and the lost boys, and we were off.

* * *

**A short one, but not less significant. It's about 00:15 at night here so I wasn't in the mood to write anymore. Please tell me what you lot think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whooo, my first review and 9 followers, thank you everyone for all the love. It is very much appreciated! Please don't send the shadow after me if this one sucks, it's gonna be a hard one.**

* * *

After a few hours of flying the shadow dropped me of in front of a orphanage in the heart of some big city. It was about midnight and all the doors and windows were closed. I decided to stay in front of the building, the children inside were just like me after all. If I was to make people believe in Neverland, I should start with those who benefit most of it.

I dozed off after a while and was woken up by a loud gasp. "Oh dear!" I looked up to see a very spooked older lady. "Hello dear." She bravely started. "May I ask what you are doing here?"  
"I'm an orphan, and I need shelter. My name is Lucy Lightheart by the way." I politely stated. This must have charmed the lady because she beckoned me in.  
"Oh I bet you do dear, I bet you do. Come in dear. Just look at those clothes,poor dear. Come in."

After I was given some breakfast, a quick bath and new clothes she started asking questions. "Where are you from dear? Are you alone? How long have you been wandering around?" And more questions like that. I told her I was from a very small town far away, that I have been wandering alone since I lost my brother (oh poor dear, poor dear), and that I didn't know how long it had been. Basically I had nothing for her to report to any authorities, but enough to take me in. The other kids were send to school so I got a tour on my own.

After a few hours children started to come back from school, once everyone was home I was introduced and given a bed in the girls dorm. The kids didn't ask many questions, they just accepted me as a new 'poor dear' in their midst.

* * *

Four years later.

I had been staying at the orphanage four four years now, and I had accomplished my place in the group. Everyone loved my bedtime stories, even the older kids. They would always be about Peter Pan and his lost boys, but I made them sound a little less gruesome than the reality had been. The lady, who I learned was called Miss Collins, prized my creativity and imagination. Little did she know that every single of those stories actually happened.

I had become close friends with one of the girls, Natalie, she was my age, or the age I looked at least. We were in the same class and where I had a talent for telling stories, she had one for drawing them out. We were working on a large book with loads of adventures and cool drawings.

"Lucy, don't turn around but I think Josh might be following us." We were walking to school and josh was one of the older kids in the house. "Off course he is dummie, he goes to the same school as we do." And I shoved her playfully. "Haha, well not just now. I noticed he follows us around at school and in the house as well. Always looking at one of us." She giggled, I knew she had a small thing for Josh, he was cute I'd give her that, but not my type. Felix was still in the back of my mind everyday, especially during the night. I missed him and the other but I was halfway there to going home again.  
"Well fingers crossed it's you then." I told Nat.  
"I still don't get why you don't want him. He is cute, smart and so nice. But you are more into the mysterious type aren't you?" Now it was my turn to be slightly shoved. I just smiled, Felix had been part of most of my stories at night, and she had noticed.  
I looked up to the tower in the distance to notice the time. "C'mon we gotta hurry, otherwise we'll be late." And I dragged her along with a quickened pace.

* * *

Two years after that.

My appearence was starting to change, I wasn't the skinny little girl on the doorstep from six year ago anymore. I had grown in lengst, in muscle and my breasts had started to grow. I made sure I would be in top condition when I would go back in two years and had made a morning run part of my routine. Natalie had joined me and together we made many men and boys alike whistle when we ran by. Natalie loved the attention, I couldn't care less.  
I was still telling bedtime stories, and they were still different every night. Every kid clung to my words for hope, the young and the older ones. At school they had started to call us the lost children, and we wore it with pride.  
Nat and I had also figured out who Josh was following around, to her dissapointment it had been me. I told Josh I wasn't interested, but he was stubborn and persistend.

"Go out with me."  
"No Josh, now give it back."  
"Not until you agree to go out with me."  
"I'm warning you, don't make me go there."  
"Go out with me."  
He had stolen the book and was holding it high above my head. He had grown in these two years as well, he was one year older then me and his broad shoulder came to my ear.  
I was tired of his game so I poked him in his side, making him squirm. I took the opportunity and grabbed my book. But he was fast, he grabbed my shoulders. "I like them feisty." He whispered in my ear and let me go.

I returned to my dorm to see Natalie working on her homework. "I got it back. Honestly I don't get what you see in that boy." I said while throwing the book on my bunk and sitting down next to her. "Oh I am so over that guy." Natalie stated. "He is just another jerk but in a pretty package." This made me chuckle. "Good, there are way better guys for you out there." I told her. "Oh you mean someone like your mystery man Felix?" She taunted. "Will you let that go already. I never said I liked a guy named Felix." I went to lay down on my bed and stare at the bottom of Nat's. "Then why has he been in every Peter Pan story?" She asked. "Well so is Peter, and you never acuse me of liking him." She went to sit next to me and patted me on my stomach. "Because every time you talk about Felix, your face lits up like a lightbolb. You always decribe him as tall and strong, and most of all I am your best friend, I know these things."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. For six years Felix had been a important part of my dreams and memories, first as a brother but lately I didn't know it anymore. I was sixteen, and hormones seemed to race trough my veins whenever I thought of him. But it wasn't just Felix, Peter's face was becoming more prominent in my thought's as well. I was torn between the two I didn't even know why.

* * *

Two years after That.

Tonight was the night, I was gonna leave the orphanage to go home to my real family. It broke my heart to leave Natalie behind, but she was a strong girl. We had grown together and had become two nice looking girls if I may say so myself. She would always be the prettier one, but I didn't mind, it was more important to her anyway.  
I had left her a note in the back of our book, saying that I was going home to Neverland. I had gathered my old things from the island, and some new things from this world. Mostly clothes, but I had saved up enough money to bring home a chocolate bar for every lost boy. One perticular item in my bag made my cheeks turn red at the thought.  
Natalie had a boyfriend, and last week she decided that she needed some sexy lingerie to show him. She had already moved out of the house on her eightteenth birthday, and moved in with him. When we were in the store we saw this cute set that fitted me perfectly, and she made me buy it. Saying that it was mor my Felix, if I ever found him.

After eight years she had never let that one go, but neither had I. It had taken me eight years of growing up and being apart from him, but I had realized that I loved him. I couldn't wait to be in his arms again, but I was afraid that we would never see me as something other than his best friends little sister.

The clock tower showed midnight, so I called the shadow. I waited a while, but he showed up. "Has been a long time my friend." I said before giving him my hand again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wait what!**

* * *

I landed on the the hard ground with a thud. "Good to see you again, Lu." i heard a familair voice say. Peter was leaning against a tree. "Those years away did you good. You look stunning." He said. "Hello Pan, It's good to be back." I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "How was your time at the other end?" He asked when we let go, we started walking into the wood towards the camp. "Effective, I hope. I have told many stories about Neverland, to every child that would listen. And I have grown a bit as well as you can see." Peter took his chance to observe me again with a cheecky grin on his face. "Indeed you have, I'm curious to see how the boys will take it. They missed you you know."  
"Have they? Well I'm flattered."

We had reached camp and some of the boys had noticed my presence. The small kids started running toward me and almost tackeled me in a big hug. "Lucy is back!" They yelled. I couldn't help but smile at seeing the familiar faces. "Hey everyone, I missed you. And I brought presents!" I swung my bag from my shoulder. "Hey you didn't mention that earlier. Why didn't you say so." Pan joked, I just shrugged. I started handing out the bars of chocolate to everyone, until I handed the last one to the tall blond boy with the scar on his face.

He smiled at me, and my heart must have skipped a beat or two. I dropped my bag and just embraced him in this big hug, that he returned. "I missed you." I whispered. "I'm glad you're back." He answered. I let him go and took a step back to pick up my bag. "You certainly have grown."Felix observed. His eyes were roaming free over my body to take in all the changes. On his face a similar expression that had been on Pan's. "Oi, don't start drooling." I joked, but he got the hint and stopped staring.

"We have a little suprise for you Lu." Pan had joined the group again. "Felix why don't you show her." Felix nodded and started walking, and I followed. "We walked a bit into the woods until we reached a small hut. I had never seen it before, but Felix was already inside.  
"We build this for you."He said once I was inside. "Some of the boys that missed you wanted to do something for when you got back. We build this so you have your own little place."  
It was a very simple hut, it had a bed and a shelf. I placed my bag on the bed for the moment and took it all in. "Thank you." I whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear. He walked over to me until we were almost touching. He placed his hand on my upper arm and brought his forehead to mine. "I'm really glad you're back." He said, and before I knew what was going on he was leaning in.

There was a loud knock on the door and Felix immediatly took a step back, clearly grumpy about being interrupted. Devin came in and beamed at me, not a clue what had been going on before he arrived. "Pan wants to play 'protect the princess now you're back. C'mon!" And he was gone. Felix left the hut as well without saying a word leaving me speechless. I gather myself, somewhat an went to join the others to play one of Pan's favorite games.

Pan would lead the protecting team and Felix was in charge of the search party. We got a head start and we were of into the jungle. "C'mon to the cave up ahead." Pan said to me, and he started running. I followed him, knowing wich cave he meant. When we arrived he went inside with me, but stationing the other boys around the entrance.  
"Felix has started searching by now, but I think you'll be safe here."Pan stated. I sat down on some rocks and just smiled. "I haven't seen the boys this happy in years." Pan said, slowly walking to me. "I have to admit after the Captain left four years ago, life has been dull here."  
"Captain Hook's gone?" I asked suprised. "Miss a little, miss a lot."  
"He is, he and one other pirate. The rest never made it off the island. Don't sit down Lucy, a princess doenst sit on dirty rocks." He beckoned me to stand, I was a bit confused but I stood up. "Felix is quick, he is close already." Pan said.  
Next thing I know is I'm being pinned with my back to the rock wall between his arms. "I have to go." He whispered, then he pressed his lips to mine. Kissing me harshly against the wall, pressing his body into mine. As suddenly as the kiss had started, he was gone. Leaving me alone in a dark cave and utterly confused about what just happened.

I heard noise from outside, letting me know that Felix's boys were trying to get through to the cave. I knew better than to go out and look so I sat down again, still flabergasted about Pan's actions. I heard someone coming in the cave, but there was no time to hide. A tall hooded figure with a spikey club came rushing around the corner. I had just enough time to register that it was Felix finding me before I was pinned to the wall, again.  
"I won't be interrupted again." He growled. And he too kissed me. But this time I was prepared, and I welcomed Felix kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His tongue brushed my lips and I happily opened up for him. His tongue dived in, immediatly claiming dominance over mine, and I let him. Our lips were moving together and I failed to stiffen a moan. Encouriging him to go on. His club was laying on the ground, forgotten, and his hands were on my hips pinning me to the wall.  
Sadly we had to come up for some air, his hands still holding me in place. He put his forehead to mine again. "That was," He started. "Unexpected?" I finished. He chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that from the moment you got back." He confessed. "I've been wanting you to do that for the last three years."I confessed in return, earning a confused look from him. "I told you I missed you. Over the last few years out there, I started to realize something. I didn't miss you like a brother anymore, my friend had figured that out long before I did."  
"You talk too much." He said, and captured my lips with his again. This time going a bit slower than before. I was kissing Felix, my Felix, again. And it felt great, he pushed his body into mine, just like Pan had done, but this felt right for me. His hands weren't just staying on my hips this time, they were everywhere.

We needed air again and broke apart. This time Felix stepped back a little, giving me some more space. But it seemed as he changed his mind and he pulled me into a strong embrace, not letting me go.  
"I guess you won my friend." I was starled by the sudden sound of Pan's voice, But Felix wasn't. He kept me still in his arms.  
"Seems like I did." and he let me go.  
"Let's go back to the camp then. Lucy probably needs to cath up on some sleep anyway." And Pan was gone again.  
"Let's go."Said Felix leading me out of the cave.

Neverland is going to be a whole lot different than the first time around.


	8. Chapter 8

When we got back to the camp the other boys were already there. Felix's team was glowing with pride, it didn't happen that often that the won from Pan. They wanted me to tell stories about the world without magic, but Pan told them to leave me alone.  
"She has traveled far, and it was an eventful day." He glanced at me with a cheecky grin. "Let her go to bed shall we." And with that I was excused to go. But I didn't want to go alone, not after eight years. I wanted Felix next to me, his arms around me.  
"Ehm Felix? I'm really tired and I'm afraid I might not be able to find the cabin. Can you show me again?" I asked cautiously. He rose, he had gotten the hint, but wasn't gonna show it. "Has it been that long that you're afraid you'll get lost?" He said mocking me. "I'm afraid it has. You know girls and sense of direction." I decided to play along. He chuckled, and the other boys laughed. "Hopeless." And he shook his head, tapped me on the arm and started walking. When we were alone in the woods I grabbed his hand. He stopped for a second in shock, but then continued walking.  
I knew the forest like the back of my hand, and would have been able to find the cabin with my eyes closed. But it gave me alone time with Felix, and that was worth a little mockery. When we arrived we both walked in.

"Now I wish I had unpacked my things before it got dark." I said, earning a chuckle from behind me. I reached for my bag, but Felix had other plans. He spinned me around and pulled me in. Holding me close, his club leaning against the wall. I expected him to kiss me, and I was already leaning in. "Why me?" He asked, suprising me. "What?" "Why did you choose me, you could have had Pan. you could have gotten a boyfriend the past few years. Why did you want me?" He asked. I sighed. "You make me feel safe." "Pan keeps us safe." He immediatly shot back. "I know, but you make me feel safe. And that is something else." I took a moment to gather my thoughts. "The night Ruffio died, you protected me from all that horror. You let me be vulnerable with you, without judging me. You are a tough boy, a strong boy, but with me you dare to be soft. You make me feel special Felix. You know the thing I missed most those past eight years, was not being able to sleep in your arms. You are probably one of the most dangerous boys on the island, but I never feel more secure than when I'm with you. That's why."  
He still had me in a tight embrace, and when I was done talking his lips found mine. Moving slow and gentle against each other. He let me go with one arm, but I didn't notice. He used his free arm to grab his club and use it to lift my bag of my bed. Once he placed his club back to the wal he started to lower me down on the soft sheets. He hovered over me and looked me in the eye. "Do you want this? I get it if you don't. I can wait." I stared back into his eyes, and then shook my head. "No, not yet." He gave me one more peck on the lips and started to move away. I grabbed his hood and pulled him back. "Don't go. Just like old times." I whispered. And he lay down next to me, one arm protectively around me. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Felix was gone. He had gone back to camp before anyone else was awake. Instead I was greeted by Pan standing at the foot of my bed. "Goodmorning." He said sternly. "Goodmorning." I groaned back. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, to sleepy to care what he might do if I pissed him off.  
"I know about you and Felix, I know he spent the night here. I want to know what happened." He was not happy, oh goody.  
"If you must know, nothing happened while he was here. We kissed, that's all. Remeber how he let me sleep next to him before I grew? I know you knew. Well he let me do that again, he just slept next to me."  
"Why did you kiss him thrice now, after I kissed you in the cave?" I was standing next to my bed now and he had moved to face me, mere inches between us. "Because you suprised me. I'm sorry." Our noses were touching now, he had his hands on my hips. "I'm not hearing that you don't want me, I know you want Felix, for some reason, but you haven't told me to get out yet."  
"Peter" I breathed. But before I could say anymore he crashed hip lis forcefully on mine, moving one hand from my hips to the bak of my head, trapping me against him. Forcing my mouth to open so he could get his tong inside. He was strong, I couldn't get out, but honestly? I didn't try my hardest. He was a good kisser, and I was returning the kiss after a while. But when he released me a pang of guilt shot through me. I shouldn't be making out with my boyfriend's? best friend.  
"You kissed back love, you liked it." Peter gloated. But I sat down with my head in my hands. "What's wrong now?" Pan asked irritaded. "I know I kissed back, and I shouldn't have. Don't make me chose between you and Felix, please. I have spent the last three years growing older, falling in love with him. I never even considered the thought of you and me. I'm sorry Peter, but I chose Felix." Peter's face became stern and serious again and he started to move toward the door. "Fine, but I'm not giving up just yet. Peter Pan never fails." And he was gone.

I headed back to the camp, Felix was sitting on a log carving something. He hadn't noticed me yet. Pan stood on the other side of the campfire pit, wachting my every move. I chose to ignore Pan's prying eyes and sat down next to Felix. "Hey" I whispered. He looked up and gave me a small smile before returning to his carving. "If you want breakfast, you know where you can get it." He said, not bothering to look up. "I know, but I was wondering if you might know how we're stocked in skins and fabric. My old clothes don't fit anymore." Felix smirked. "What's wrong with this outfit?" It was a thin shirt, and it was very clingy, showing every curve. My pants were already torn and dirty. "It's too thin, not warm enough." Now I leaned in so no-one else could hear. "But if you like this, I have a pleasant suprise for you in my bag." I moved away again and stood up. "I guess I'll ask Devin then." And walked away, noticing how Felix had stopped moving in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fair warnin to those that did not see this coming, pun intended, sexy time ahead. What! it's an M rated fanfic, what did you expect?**

* * *

I had been working on my new clothes for the better part of the day and they were finally finished. I couldn't wait to try it on and headed back to my hut. It was still the middle of the afternoon so light enough to start unpacking. I hadn't seen Felix for the last few hours, but I assumed he was off doing something for Pan. He always was.

When I was inside I started to take my shirt of when I heard the door. "Don't stop on my account." I heard Felix's voice behind me. I removed my shirt and turned to reach for my new one. "Hey Felix, how's the view?"  
"Wonderfull, what sort of contraption is that you are wearing?" He said, pointing at my bra.  
"My bra? That is to keep these to for juggling all over the place." I said squeazing my breasts as I said it.  
"Looks great on you, just like that shirt did. You mentioned you had something simular in your bag?" He tried inoccently. I slowly walked over and lowered his hood with one hand, the other on his chest.  
"Hmm, someone is curious." I must say the boy knows how to keep his cool. "I am. Care to show me?" He said as he stroked his calloused hand down my spine. I purred softly in his ear, still no reaction. So I stepped away to reach my bag, fished the sexy lingerie from the bottom and turned around, still keeping the items out of sight. "Okay, I'll show you. But you have to close your eyes so I can change into them. Don't open them until I say so. But first maybe you can lock the door?" A develish grin formed on his lips as he turned to lock the door. While he was turned I quickly changed into a pair of black and red laced panties and a matching bra with a bow in the middle. I walked over to Felix, who still had his eyes closed and started to stroke his shoulders.  
"You can open your eyes now." I whispered in his ear. He turned and for the first time I saw true amazement in his eyes. He placed his hands carefully on my hips, as if he were afraid to break me, or that I was an illusion. Once he confirmed for himself that I was in fact real, he smiled with that confident smile of his. "What do you think?" I asked softly. "You look amazing." He managed to get out. I leaned closer giving him a excellent view of the twins. "Kiss me Felix." And he wasted no time pressing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved me to the bed, laying me down like the night before. When we broke apart I started to pul his cloak of while he fumbled with his pants.

It didn't take long before both of us were naked, though the back clasp of the bra gave Felix some trouble. He crawled over to me and cover and leaned down, our bodies touching but careful not to put his weight on me. I always had known he was strong but I had never seen him shirtless before, it was quite the sight.  
He kissed me softly, then heated up the kiss. I felt his member at my clit, teasing but not entering. "You ready?" Felix asked and I looked up to meet his dark eyes. "Yes." And with that he slowly started to move in. It hurt a bit when he stretched me to fit his big cock. once fully sheated he gave me a moment to get comfortable. I nodded and he slowly began to move. I moaned at the loss, and he grunted a bit. He kept doing slow strokes until I gave him te sign he could move faster. He began to sped up his pace with his thrusts. Still careful not to hurt me.  
The original pain had turned into pleasure and with each of his deep thrust I felt myself getting closer.  
"Oh, Felix, oh, I'm close."  
"Hold on Lu. Uh you're so tight."  
His thrust became faster and harder hitting just the right spot. I felt my wall clenge around him, and two thrusts later I felt him spraying my inside.

He collapsed on me, out of breath. Then turned to his sid so he was on his back and I could lay my head on his chest. We just lay like that for a while, holding each other. He was mindlessly stroking my hear, and I savoured every moment.  
"We should get going, they will notice us missing if we don't come back soon." Felix said. I sighed, I could have stayed like that forever. "You are probably right." As I pecked his lips and got up. "I'm always right." Felix chuckled. I huffed. "At least low selfesteem is not an issue with you, hmm." I started to put my regular underwear on and my newly sown clothes. "That's no denial." Felix gloated as he put his shirt back on. "And you love my confidence." He leaned over to steal a kiss, wich I happily granted. "That I do. I love these hoods, no-one will notice your messy sex hair when you have a hood on." I stated, making Felix laugh. I was dressed in my new Lost girl get up, and I spun around for Felix to get a good look. "Not bad, but I liked your last outfit better." He winked. "I liked the effects of it too, but this one is so much more practical."  
"Hmm, fair point."

When we returned to the camp no-one looked up. It was usual for lost boys to go off and do their own thing, as long as you were back on time to do your chores no-one cared. Only Pan seemed to be interested in our arrival. I quickly went to Devin to see if he needed help with dinner, and Felix went to talk to Pan. I could hear them laughing from the other side of the camp, like brothers, like nothing had changed. But I could feel Pan's gaze burning at my back.


	10. Chapter 10

I was finding my spot among the lost boys again, like I never left. But now, every single one of them accepted my authority when I suggested an other way. Felix still came to find me at night, curling up next to me and holding me tight. But every morning he was gone again, we didn't want any of the boys to find out just yet. Pan knew off course, I wasn't sure Felix knew that but that would come in time. I still got suggestive looks from Pan every once in a while, and it worried me.

I was walking through camp with a small bag and a towel. "Where are you going?" I heard Pan inquire. I turned around to see both him and Felix looking at me. "Taking a bath. I made soap from some of the plants around here. A habit I got in the world without magic. Maybe it's a girl thing." I saw some of the younger lost boys shake their heads in disapproval. "Well, if you must." Pan said, walking of to do something else. Felix walked towards me, with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh, no. I know that look mister, you are not joining me. Any-one could walk by and see." I whispered when he was close enough. "And how are you planning on stopping me?" He whispered back. "Just let me escort you to the river, it's a dangerous jungle to be wandering around on your own." And he started to walk away, to the river. "Fine, if you insist. But I'm a big girl now you know. I can take care of myself." I shot back, but when I was close enough for just him to hear. "You like no other should know."

We walked out of the camp together and when we were out of sight and earshot Felix grabbed me by my waist, pulling me closer to him. Capturing my lips with his, kissing me passionatly. "Still don't want me to join?" He whispered in my ear. "Oh I wouldn't mind, not after that. But I'm not to sure if you would like to smell like flowers." He had a confused look on his face so I pulled out my lump of soap and let him smell. "You're right. That is a bit to flowery for my taste." Told ya." I said, while skipping away from him. Making him chuckle.  
We reached the riverbank and I was laying out my things on the rocks. "Shouldn't you be naked when taking a bath? So your clothes won't get wet?" Felix playfully asked while he observed my actions. "I knew that was the only reason you wanted to come with. I told you, no funny buisness when there might be lost boys wandering about." I told him. "So a wandering boy can see you naked bathing, but not me kissing you senseless?" He was standing right in front of me now, bodies slightly touching. "There is a cave behind that corner of rocks, no-one can see me in there."I assured him. then lets go. Felix pick me up and threw me over his shoulder, walking to the cave. "Felix!" I screamed, but I couldn't help but laughing.

Once inside he put me down into the water. He gave me a moment to set my things on a ledge sticking out, then turned me around to face him. He had already taken of his hood an shirt, trowing that on the ledge as well, giving me a seductive stare. _Knees don't fail me now._ I thought while got rid of my clothes. Both naked, he took a step toward me, filling up the last bit of space between us. One hand on my hip, the other on the back of my head, he slowly kissed me. His togue invading my mouth, and pushing me against the wall. I loved how he was always in control, not just when we were together, he never lost his cool in general. Giving him that sexy confidence of his.  
I felt his hard member throbbing against my thighs, and I started to spread my legs for him. Felix moved his hand from my hip further south, until was stroking my folds. I started to moan into the kiss with every stroke, gasping for air when he slipped his finger inside. "You know, I can't be sure with a the water here, but it seems you want me here after all." He taunted. He started to move his finger and let a second join in. "You little bastard."I chuckeled against his lips. "Oh I think we both knoy, there is nothing little about me." He whisperd seductavely in my ear, slipping in a third finger and pumping hard. "Look at that, the effect I have on you with just my hand."He said smugly. I pulled him into a kiss, forcefully, as an answer to that. His fingers left my clit and I whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. "Don't worry my love, it'll be alright." Felix said, and as he spoke he pushed his throbbing cock inside me. Filling me up, and stretching me. He let me adjust for a moment and then he began to thrust in and out. Picking up his pace, going harder and deeper. We were moaning, groaning, grunting each others names. "Oh Felix, you feel so good. Oh Felix." I practically screamed his name every time he hit my g-spot, and taht boy could aim. He had to silence me with a kiss, keeping my mouth otherwise occupied than alerting a possible lost boy walking around. The cave amplified our sounds, so we had to be careful.  
We were both getting close by now. I felt myself tighten around Felix, taking him with me over the edge. He did a few lasts thrusts and then pulled out. Both of us gasping for air. "I love you Felix." I finally told him, he had to know. "I love you too Lucy." He asnwered. He loved me, he said that he loved me! I hugged him tight and he gave me a quick kiss before pulling away. He picked up his belongings and started to leave the cave. "I'll leave you alone to get clean again." He winked, and left. I rolled my eyes, that was my Felix for ya. And I started washing.

A good ten minutes later I emerged from the cave as well, all dressed and clean. Only to see Pan sitting on the beach.  
"I know about you and Felix, what you are doing with him." He said matter-of-factly. He looked up. "Don't think you can fool me. Sure I am dissapointed not to be your first anymore." He stood up and started walking towards me. "But believe me when I say, I will get you. Peter Pan never fails."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright people, this is a very, very short one. I suffered from a mild case of writers block, but I'm cured again. But my new ideas would come out better in a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and if you have suggestions, don't hold back. I can't promise I'm gonna use them but I'm gonna try.**

* * *

_A good ten minutes later I emerged from the cave as well, all dressed and clean. Only to see Pan sitting on the beach._  
_"I know about you and Felix, what you are doing with him." He said matter-of-factly. He looked up. "Don't think you can fool me. Sure I am dissapointed not to be your first anymore." He stood up and started walking towards me. "But believe me when I say, I will get you. Peter Pan never fails."_

He didn't leave after that, he kept walking. Until our bodies were touching. "You smell nice." He whispered. "It's the soap." I told him. I never knew what to do in these sitations. Before I knew it his hands were on me, waist and back of my neck, pulling me close. His lips on mine, hungrily claiming my mouth. I tried to push him away, but he was to strong for me. When I tried to tell him no he took his chance and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help but moan, I couldn't help myself anymore, I kissed back. He pushed me to the rocks and pressed his body into mine, I could feel something poking my thigh. I pushed him off, this time with succes.  
"Peter, no. I can't do this."  
He took a deep breath.  
"You sure?" He asked and he looked me straight in the eyes.  
"No." Was al I could mutter. And his lips were on mine again. I could feel his muscles through his shirt when he pressed me against the wall again. Suddenly he broke the kiss, stepping away from the rocks.  
"You'll have to make a choice, Lucy. And you better make it soon." He walked into the forest and he was gone, just like that. Leaving me utterly confused as always. I heard footsteps coming my way and I stepped away from the cave to see Felix coming my way.  
_So that's why he left. _

"That _bath _took you long enough." Felix said walking towards me.  
"Well I was done sooner, but Pan wanted to see me." He stood still, so I decided to walk up to him. "Pan?" He asked when I reached him, his arms already sneaking around my waist. "About my time out there." I said, waving my hand in a random direction. "Told him about the soap." I joked. Felix smiled a bit, holding me closer to sniff my scent. "You should make more." He pecked me on the lips and we started walking back to camp.

I hated lying to him, but it would break his heart if he knew Pan and I did. Felix had my heart, no doubt about it, but everytime Pan kissed me like that I got carried away with him. This needed to stop, soon.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a week since Pan kissed me, he hasn't gotten me alone since. I always made sure Felix or other lost boys were around. Felix didn't mind, especially when I went to take a bath. None of the other boys had a clue of what was going on, and I kept it that way.  
Even though Pan hadn't gotten me alone, he had been stealing glance from across the camp fire. I knew I couldn't keep him away forever, Felix was getting suspicious as well. He would give his life for Pan, loyal to the core, and I loved that about him. It was a matter of time till he noticed that his girlfriend was avoiding his friend.  
I had decided I was gonna do something about all this. I was gonna give Pan what he wanted, but on my terms. I went for a walk on my own, knowing fully well Pan would find me. I went to the cave Ruffio showed me the day Hook discovered me.

"Old memories here. I miss him too you know." I heard Pan's voice say. I smiled and turned around to face him.  
"Are you ready to give me what I want?" He asked. He was leaning against the entrance of the cave.  
"Maybe, but I need to know something first." I said. He stood up straight and grinned. "I won't hurt you if that's what you're worried about." I huffed. "That's not it, you wouldn't harm me, and even if you did, I can take a hit. No, I wanna know why you're doing this." He spread his arms and walked toward me. "You're a pretty girl, they are rare on this island." He was mocking me and he had almost reached me. "The real reason Peter." He sighed, and stood in front of me. "Girls want to grow up, you did. I want to make sure you are still loyal to me." He explained. "And having sex with me is the way to do that?" I asked in disbelief. "You choosing me will do that. The phyisical is just a fun way make you to do just that. It's a game." He said, he sounded intimidating, but I wasn't falling for it. "Me choosing Felix has nothing to do with loyalty, it has to do with love. I love him Pan. But that doesn't mean I'm not loyal to you. Yes I grew up, but I came back. I got the word out about Neverland in everyway possible. Even when every grown up told me to stop. After Felix, I'm the most loyal lost boy you have."  
"That's all I needed to know." He whispered before kissing me and grabbing my hips. I pushed him away. "Whoa, I thought we were done with this." I said. Pan chuckled, and put his hands back where they were before, gently this time. "Now that we have that issue resolved, we can have some fun. I can feel you want this." "Just this once." I demanded. "Just once."

His lips moved agains mine as he started to lift my shirt. His rough fingers brushing against my soft skin. We broke apart to get rid of the clothes, Pan moved me down so I would be lying on them. Once I was down he started to kiss my neck, collarbone, breats and moving further down. When he reached my legs he stopped, instead he started to push two fingers into me, making me moan like crazy. He pushed them in deeper and curled them up, I was puddy in his hands. "You like that huh? I'll make sure to tell Felix." Before I could protest he janked them out and crawled on top of me. "Just kidding. I'm sure he keeps you more than, satisfied." With that he pushed in, slowly. "Oh, he does. Thank you for teaching him archery, the things he can do with those hands." _Two can play that game Pan, I know how much you like those._  
After that the wasn't much room for talking. Only moaning, grunting, panting and saying each others name as we moved together. I felt my release coming, and it was coming fast. I knew he was close too, his thrusts were becoming sloppy and erratic. I felt him spray his fluids inside me, and that was enough to make my walls tighten and milking him dry. He collapsed on top of me, panting and laughing.  
After a while he got up and started to get dressed again. So I started to do the same, neither of us saying a word.  
"Thanks for that." He said after we were done fixing our appearences. "A memorable way to seal a special agreement."  
I chuckled. "We didn't make any new agreement today Peter, you just needed a reminder of the one we made when I arrived. You made me a lost girl then, and that's what I'll always be." "You're the only person that ever calls me that, everyone else just says Pan." "Well, I'm honoured with the privalige." I said. He grinned and walked out of the cave. By the time I reached daylight, he had gone.

When I returned to the camp I found Felix sitting alone on a log next to the fire, sharpening a spear. I walked over and sat down, he didn't even looked up. "So I guess your thing with Pan is resolved now huh?" He asked, still not looking up. I leaned back and chuckled. "I swear nothing gets past you, and yes, Pan and I ae good." I leaned forward again, this time placing one hand gently on his cheek, making him turn. I kissed his lips and leaned my forehead against his. Ignoring the wolf whistles from the boys. "Thank you for understanding, and being so patient." He kissed me the same way. "As long as you are mine now." He whispered. "I'm yours Felix, I'm yours." Sealing our official relationship with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**So it appears I've written four smut filled chapters in a row, I'll see if I can continue the flow but I might be calling upon your imagination as readers. Don't judge me, my mom can walk in any second.  
So for those that maybe did not get this in the last chapter, Felix knows about Lu and Pan. He is just too loyal to pick a fight. He knows it's resolved now and has peace with it. It might be a little out of character but it would be pretty weird to give them a big fight, a few years before Henry shows** up.  
**But that's enough talk, let's start the show!**

* * *

The weeks after that the lost boys were in utter shock. If anything they expected me to go for Pan, I think, who knows what lost boys think. But they grasped any opportunity they got to make fun of us. Felix and I didn't mind, we were proud that we managed to get each other.

I was cutting up some veggies when suddenly a dead rabbit filled my view. I let the veggies be and grabbed the rabbit, look over my shoulder to see who made the donation. Apparantly Felix had gone hunting. "Hey honey." I said while he leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips. "And to what do I owe this delicious fat rabbit?" I asked. "I heard you had carrots." He responded while crouched next to me. "Ah, I'm guessing stffed rabbit just made the menu for tonight." Felix smiled. "Hmm my favorite." Then he leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "I can see the black strap on your shoulder." I was wearing my sexy outfit underneath my regular clothes so I could maybe sneak away Felix this afternoon. "Do you now? Well when I put it on I didn't know you were gonna bring home a fat rabbit, now I need to get to work on the stuffing. And don't even think about calling Devin over to do my work, he is busy enough." I recognised that look in his eyes, that was his I-wanna-devour-you-and-I-will-do-it look. If he had that look he wasn't easy to stop, but who would want to.  
He pushed aside my hood and shirt that were covering my shoulder an bit down softly, ooh that felt good.  
"Josua, you wanted to be on the chef team right? Here is you're chance to prove yourself. Do you think you can make a stuffed rabbit?" Josua was one of newest members and since he was sixteen when he arrived, he was desperate to prove himself over the seemingly twelve year olds in charge of the food. He looked puzzeled but then nodden heavily. "Sure Lucy, I will make the best stuffed rabbit you ever tasted."  
"Great."I heard Felix grunt behind me, and I felt two strong arms lifting me up. "Whaa, Felix! I can walk you know, put me down!" I shrieked. "Not gonna happen." Was I got as an answer. Maybe it was a good thing he was holding me, because that low gruntlike voice always did something with my knees, and he knew it.

He carried me to my cabin, wich still was a pretty far walk. He would never stop to amaze me with how strong he actually was. I opened the door and he layed me down on the bed. He went to close the door and I was removing my hood. When the fabric was lying on the ground it was joined by Felix's, I looked him in the eye and giggled. Earning a smirk from the already shirtless boy standing next to my bed. I had shimmied down my pants and taken of my boots, only thing left was my shirt. I left the lingerie on, because I knew Felix liked to be the one to take it off. He was naked now and crawling over to me on the bed. He kissed me gently but passionate while expolring my sides with his hands. Once his hands were down by my hips he slowly started to pull my panties down, still kissing me. He had gotten rid of my panties and started to work on my bra, that's when I got the idea to flip us over. He was suprised when I did, I sat up, straddling his hip, feeling his hard on throbbing against the inside of my thighs. "Lucy, what..." He never got to finish his sentence because I shushed him. I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You cought dinner, and then carried me here. Let me do something for you now." I started to kiss his neck, shoulder and working my way down. Felix had thrown his head back into the pillow, grunting. When I reached his member he expected me to stop, but I didn't. I worked my way from the base up to the top with small kisses, then taking it all in my mouth. I heard Felix gasp, and then moaning in pleasure. It was a great sound. I started bobbing my head up and down, sucking a bit. Until I felt Felix hand in my hair pulling my of his cock. "Stop, I can't hold out much longer." I smiled and kissed him, making him taste himself on my lips. I felt to hands on my hips guiding me to his throbbing dick. And I lowered myself down on him. We were both moaning at the feeling, of him inside me. I started to rock my hips, riding him. He met my movements with thrusts, working the new angle. One of his hands sneaked his way between us and he starting to press on my clit. Making me moan harder than I already was. "Oh, do that again." And he did, he started stroking me down there almost sending me over the edge with that simple touch. I was too lost in feeling the way he made me feel, to notice that he had flipped us over. He was pounding in to me like a madman, fucking me hard, and I loved it. He sileneced my screams by kissing me full on the lips, working his tongue inside my mouth. I was lost, not knowing on what feeling to concentrate. I wasn't long until I felt myself explode around Felix, he thrusted in a few more times before he released himself in me. We rode it out, and when he pulled out I whimpered at the loss of touch. He chuckled and lay down next to me. "Good thing this cabin is out or earshot from the camp." He whispered in my ear. But I was to exhausted to return at his comment. "Speechless eh, look like I did a good job then." My time to laugh. "You did amazing honey. Amazing." I breathed out, still panting a little bit. He turned my face and he looked all serious. "Better than Pan?" He knew, he had known the whole time. I could see insecurity in his eyes, that was never there before. I kissed him gently. "He didn't even come close." I assured him.

When we finally returned to camp I headed to the kitchen corner. Joshua was done with his rabbit and it looked really good. "good job Joshua."I complemented him. "Looks like we have another chef in our midst." He started glowing with pride as he started telling me what was in it. I listened half, as Felix and some of the older boys walked by to start their patrol duty.

* * *

**Seems like I still could write some smut. After this I'll probaly start to write more towards the episodes. But I mostly make this stuff up as I go along so no promises. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The weekend is always the busiest time of my week, sorry for the wait everyone. The fact that my internet thaough it was being funny didn't help. I told him it wasn't amusing, but it didn't really help. **

This went on for the years after. I'd take care of the boys and Felix would take care of me, if you get what I mean. Felix was also trying to be less intimidating and mean to the other boys, especially the younger ones, he knew I didn't like him being mean.  
I had grown into a new role for the boys, from everyones 'little sister' to a mom-like figure for the younger kids. I comforted them during the rough night, made them smile when they were crying and most importantly, I gave them hope.

I was busy tending to Tommie's cut, he had been playing with his knife and hurt himself. "We need to talk." I heard Pan say from behind me. I didn't bother to look up. "Well this can't be good."I smied towards Tommie, and finished his bandade. I turned around to see Peter and Felix standing behind me. When they knew they had my attention they started to walk away to the jungle.  
I found them in an open meadow close to the camp. I gave Felix a hug, but when I wanted to part he kept holding me. "Alright, what's wrong?"I asked. Pan chuckled. "The boy with the heart of the truest believer is coming." He started. "That's great news! you've been looking for him for so long!" I moved out of Felix's arms to give Peter a hug. When I moved back Felix put a strong arm around me. "But his family is coming as well, and he knows it. You give the boy's hope, wich is great, but I can't have that with Herny." I swallowed. "I need you to stay in your cabin for a while, until we save magic, the boys will take care of you until that." I knew better than to disagree with Pan. But I did snuggle up to Felix a bit. "Fine, if that's what needs to be done."

Felix walked me to the cabin, when we got there I moved to open the door but he stopped me. He gently pushed me against the door. His lips catching mine, hand travelling up and down my body. It started gently but it quickly became a full makeout session. His tongue deep in my mouth, pressing me more against the door. I savoured every moment, who knew how long it would be until he would kiss me like that again.  
His mouth had moved to my neck, to my collarbone. "Oh Felix, Felix. I tought, oh, I though you needed to go?" He sucked down hard. "You want me to stop?" He asked. "No, but you need to go. Go help Pan, he needs you. Be my brave soldier, I'm not going anywhere." I told him, foreheads touching. He smirked, pecked my lips, and moved away. "Let's play home office." He said. He turned around, fixed his hood and walked away. I walked inside my cabin and sat down on my bed. _Well this is gonna be fun._

It has been a week, I tried to get some info out of the boys who were bringing me food but they didn't know much. The new kid sounded nice enough, but without me to keep them straight Pan and Felix were being scary again. I was gonna deal with that later, the thing that scared me was the news of Hook's return. I was friends with the most dangerous boy in all the realms, and my boyfriend was a close second, but the one man I would always fear was Captain Hook. I might have grown up, Pan might have kicked his butt, but that night with the big fight still haunted me every time I went to sleep.

The thought of the boys out there, Felix out there, and Hook. It was enough to make me shake, especially when they told me they had had a fight already. According to Devin, Henry's familie had attacked the old camp and Hook had been duelling with Felix. I prayed to anyone who would listen that he was alright, I didn;t want to lose him like I did Ruffio.  
Devin also told me Bealfire was back, all grown up, and the rumour was that he was the tuest believer's father. I liked Bea when he was around as a boy, I never got why he wanted to leave so badly. But he did, and apparently got a son. Meaning that Pan was close all those years ago, the irony. What I got from the stories Bea just found it out too, he had left Henry's mom and the mom had left Henry, poor kid. And fors ome reason now he had two Mom's, it's a strange world out there.

It was getting late and I was getting my bed ready to try to get some sleep. Without Felix next to me, and with the news about Hook, I had nightmares every night. It was a quiet night, nothing special, until I felt something. A strong force, a wave of air, knocking me on my bed, leaving a greenish trail of light.

That must have been it, it happened, magic was saved right. It had taken a week, but it finally happened! That must mean it would be save to come out, right? I slowly started to get up from the bed, letting the news sink in. I went for my quiver and my knife, once I had put on my weapons I grabbed my bag with everything I owned. It wouldn't be the first time I woud spend the night at camp instead of my cabin, and after a week like this I wasn't gonna leave the camp for a few days.

It was dark by now, and I never got the news that Hook was gone so I wasn't gonna take any chances. My bow had an arrow on it and I was making sure not to make a sound when walking to camp. I was nearly there when I heard voices, not just voices, his voice.


	15. Chapter 15

"That's all of them tied up Tink. How long you recken before the others get here?" I reckognised his voice before I saw him. I moved a bit to confirm my biggest fear, Captain Hook. He and Tinkerbell had tied the lost boys up, apparently just before they started to wake up. I don't know what had happened here, but someone had knocked out the boys and Tink hadn't had any magic in ages. Someone else who had, had joined forces with Henry's parents. How many more adults were on the island?  
I spotted Felix from across the camp, staring down Hook. Hook in his turn didn't let Felix out of his sight, knowing fully well that he was the most dangerous of the bunch.

At the other side of the clearing there were rustling leaves, two adults came out of the bushes. "Stand down, it's me and Snow." The man said. He was carrying a sword, the woman named Snow had a quiver strapped to her back and was holding a bow. They were holding hands so the wee most definatly a couple. "Any word from the others?" There were more? "Not yet, did you get the water?" Hook asked. "We did, did you feel that power? Any thoughts on what happened?" Snow asked Tink and Hook. "I have some, but they are not good." Tink answered.  
What was she doing here anyway, what could she possibly have to gain by going against Pan? With Hook!?  
The man and Snow sat down, obviously worried. "Don't worry mate, I've yet to see your Emma fail." Hook said to the man. "She is going against Pan. She doesn't stand a chance." Felix said. "You want to be reunited with your friend? Cause I can make that happen." Hook grunted towads him. It took me everything not to jump out to protect Felix. I didn't want to be suprised when more of them were walking around.

Another bush rustled and two women and a man carrying a boy came rushing out. The man looked familiar. He laid down the boy and everyone gathered around him. Well everyone but Hook and Tink, I noticed Wendy was out because she did rush to the boy. _Well that must be Henry._  
"What happened?" Snow asked. "We couldn't stop him, Henry gave his heart to Pan." The blond woman told her. "No idea what happened to Gold." The black haired woman that was not Snow did some magic, so she was the one that knocked out the boys. "It's a presservation spell. It'll last for about an hour maybe." She explained to the others. "That's a lot of time, we should start searching the jungle." Hook suggested.  
The man that carried Henry was looking around. "Hook, you sure you tied all of them up?" Hook turned around, annoyed. "Yes mate every single one." He said. The others looking confused at the two. "Because I don't see Lucy here."

That's why he looked familliar! He had been here bofore. But only one boy ever made it of the island, could it be? Bealfire? "The girl left a few years before I made it of the island, don't know what happened to her." Hook said. "Who is this Lucy, and why is she so importand? We should be looking for my son!" Said the woman that did magic. "Lucy was a lost girl, the only lost girl. everyone treated her like a little sister." Bea explained. "They protected her against everything dangerous." "I tried using her to get off the island, as a hostage, but I never got through their defences." Hook explained. That was a lie, he got to camp one time, that one night. I decided to speak up.

"That's a lie captain, and you know it." I came out of the jungle. Everyone turned around to see who was talking. The boys wee screaming for me to get back, to leave them, but none as loud as Felix. I ignored them and aimed my arrow at Hook. "You got to camp that one night. almost got me but Pan, Felix and the other boys protected me with their life." Hook and Bea looked astonished. "I gew up a bit I know. But I'm still Lucy." Hook shook his confusement off and started to smirk. "I recall one even gave his life in that fight." He taunted. Felix growled, and breathed in deeply to keep a straigth face. I wanted to speak up but the witch was to quik. "Can we do the reunion later, we need to find Pan." She flicked her wrist and I was flying backwards. "Lucy!" Felix screamed. I groaned. Before I got up my wrists and ankles were tied together. "Now where is he?" She asked. "Do with me what you like, but leave the boys alone." I spat back. Felix protested loudly but Hook pulled him back with his hook. "Felix!" I yelled. "Leave him alone you monster!" I screamed to Hook. "Forget him, I'm a much more dangerous threat to you right now, where is Pan?" The witch continued. "Regina, this is not the way." Snow said. "She is not gonna tell you." The blonde woman spoke. "She is prepared to suffer before she let's anything slip away." "Then maybe we should do that." Regina argued, but the blonde pushed her aside. "I know you think Hook is a bad person, but he is just trying to help us." She told me. I huffed. "Don't trust him, he killed Ruffio." I said. Felix was fighting Hook again, but he was easily contained. "Please don't let him kill Felix too."I begged now.  
"We won't, we won't hurt any of you." She said. "He will, he did it before." Still not trusting Hook. "I killed one lost boy, this island and everyone on it costed me almost my whole crew." Hook defended himself. "He was not just a lost boy. You killed my brother. You murdred him!" He looked confused for a moment but then needed his attention for Felix for was still trying to get loose. "Leave him alone!" I yelled at Hook.  
"She isn't gonna tell us anything."Regina said. "Why would she help someone who is working with her enemy?" "Because she cares about the boys." Snow said. "Don't touch them! Don't you dare touch them!"I immidiatly spoke. "We won't, we won't."The blond was shushed me. "But we can give them something. A home." "Don't listen to the Lucy!" Felix yelled. To be pulled back by Hook.  
"You can?" Tommie spoke.

Soon more boys chimed in. Apparantly they needed a real mom, not just me. Felix was the only one still fighting back, he would never betray Pan. I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted to protect Pan, I owed him so much. But I also wanted the best for the boys, and they seemed to think that was not here. The boys needed me and were willing to go with Hook, the one man I desperately wanted to protect them from. Felix was keen on working against Hook and the others as strong as possible. _What am I gonna do?_


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not very consistend with my chapter lenghts am I? **

* * *

The boys were telling the adults Pan location, ignoring Felix's threats. Hook kept Felix in line but kept glancing my way, I kept my mouth shut. My hand were ted, litterally. Trying to talk the boys into shutting up would only backfire on me. Felix did kept struggling and they would lock him up for that, or something simular, he would need me to bust him out. No, the best thing for me to do was letting the boys lead the adults to Pan, he would take care of them. Peter Pan never fails.

The three women had gone of to face Pan, leaving the men and Tink to get us aboard the Jolly Roger. Felix was staring me down, no doubt angry with me for not fighting. My heart sank, The Jolly Roger was Hook's ship, if there was one place I would never want to step foot it was aboard that vessel. I needed Felix to be by my side, but I didn't see that happening anytime soon.  
Hook pulled Felix up, making him walk, while Tink was escorting me.  
"So what happened?" She asked.  
"What do you mean." I said, trying not to show my fear.  
"One minute you are fighting for your boys lives, the next you give up. I know you better than that." She pointed out.  
"The boys seemed to think their best chances were with you lot. Not much I could do against that, I know when I'm defeated."  
"So you don't think coming with us is their best chance?" Snow's friend said, still didn't know his name. He had been walking behind us.  
"I've been to your world, it's new and confusing if you go there unprepared. I don't know what you are planning with the boys when we get to your Storybrooke, it can be better but it also can be worse than what we had here. In Neverland I know how to protect my boys, I'm not so sure about your world." I told them.  
"I promise we won't let anything bad happen to them. Trust me." He said, and by the look in his eyes I'd say he meant it. "It's not you I don't trust, It's Hook." We were near the ship and I could see Hook pushing Felix on board. "I don't blame you, if he really killed your brother you have every right to mistrust him. But he has changed, he doesn't like the lost boys, but he won't hurt them." The man said. But I saw how Hook had glared at Felix, changed, right.

Once we were all on board the ship, it didn't take long before the three women ran out of the jungle. A lot of things were starting to happen. Henry got his heart, a man came out of a metal box wich seemed to realeave a lot of people, and Pan's shadow got trapped in the sail. We took of and everyone was free to walk around. During the hectic moments before I hadn't been able to reach Felix. Now he was just sitting there, alone. I walked over to him but he didn't acknoledge me at all. I just sat next to him, silently.  
"Go away, traitor." He grunted.  
"Felix," I started but he cut me off. "Go away." I sighed.  
"I'm sorry I didn't fight back like you did. But the boys were gonna tell them anyway and there was no reason for both of us to get in trouble."  
"Then go away, coward." That one hurt.  
"Is that really how you see me now? I guess I am afraid. I have been living in fear for the last few days, from the moment I heard Hook was on the island." He kept silent so I just went on. "Felix, I wasn't scared for me, I was afraid he might hurt you and the boys. He has done it before." Still nothing. "Please Felix, I just panicked back there. I would do anything for the lost boys, and they seem to think Storybrooke is a better home than what I can give them." I said, finally defeated.  
"You give them plenty." He suddenly said, I turned my head to face him. "They are just ungrateful, forget them. They betrayed Pan." I just stared at the deck again. "He'll be fine. He's Pan. Pan never fails." I said blankly. I felt Felix shift suddenly next to me and I looked over. He was staring at me now. "You haven't given up yet." He just said. "Did you really doubt my loyalty?" I asked slightly suprised, he knew me better than that. I didn't get an answer, not a verbal one. His hands shot to my face and he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back with the same fire before we broke apart again. I just hugged him, and he held me.

"You may have ruined you reputation with those grown up's now." I joked. He huffed. "I think you did that when you were screaming my name back there. I can handle Hook, you know that." I layed my head down on his shoulder, enjoying his arms around me. "I know, but I'm still scared of him. I don't want him to do to you what he did to Ruf. I Don't want you to die, I need you here with me." I said, holding him even tighter for a moment. He chuckled.  
"I love you Felix." I said, dead serious, still laying on his shoulder. "I love you too."

We stayed like that for a while, his arms protectively around me. I was tired from the lack of sleep I got from worrying about him so I slowly fell asleep on Felix his shoulders. When I woke up, it was bright daylight again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Felix NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How dare they! And the worst thing is he gave his life in vain, with the curse stopped and all.  
Sorry it took a while to upload, with the episode before I just had not enough material to write this one. But I'm afraid this is gonna be the last one if I am to save Felix. Don't kill me, enjoy this last one.**

* * *

The docks in Storybrooke were filled with people that had come to welcome their loved ones home. Felix and I just stood back, enjoying each others company. He had his arm around me, just in case the pirate would try something funny. Henry came walking towards us, suprising me a bit. Felix felt me shifting and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Pan and Henry switched bodies, no-one knows but us." My eyes widened in supise but I got my cool back seconds later. Pan had reached us.

"What do you have in mind Peter? What if someone decides to open that box to let the boy out." Felix asked. Peter looked at me for a moment. "I know, Felix told me." I assured him. Peter looked back at Felix to answer his question. "That's not the problem, trust me." Peter told us. "What's the next step?" I asked him. Pan looked up to us. "You need to be punished." He said blankly. "Mom, Dad! What about Felix and Lucy!" He yelled. "What!" Felix and I said simultaniously. "They need to trust me." Pan whispered. The adults came over and quickly agreed that, Felix especially, should not be walking around freely. "I can see that Felix should be locked up, does Lucy need to go too?" Bea asked the others. "I mean the other boys might need her." "If Felix goes, I go." I said immidiatly. Feli shook his head, but before he spoke is was talking again. "The boys will be fine, I'm coming with you." David, I had learned his name, and Emma cuffed us and started to take us away. "Aawh, silly girl." Regina cooed. And we were taken to the station.

Neither of us said a word during the trip, or while the sherriff and deputy were in the office. Only once both David and Emma had left I started to speak. "I now, you think what I did was stupid." I told Felix. "I do, now were both in here." He said. "Exactly, both, just us, all alone, and no-one will bother us for a while." I said while scooting over. They had put us in the same cell, I think for me.  
Felix started to smile again, in his wicked way. His hands grasped my head to hold it still while he crashed his lips on mine. I already had my arms wrapped around his body when his hands started to travel down. His tonge asked for entrance and I let him in, deepeing the kiss whil Felix was laying me down slowly. Once I was on my back he broke the kiss. "I missed this." He whispered. "It has only been a week. And you were quick to give it up when you thought I was a traitor." I teased. "It was a long week, and I would never sleep with a traitor." "Good thing I'm as loyal as they get then." I said, and his lips had claimed mine again.  
This time our hand were busy getting mine and his clothes of. We broke apart for a bit so we could really shed them and soon we were back making out, this time naked. One of his hands fundled with my breast, the other was working magic further south. Teasing my folds for a while and then pushing his finger in. I moaned at the touch, begging for more, wich I got. A second finger joined the first one and he curled them up to hit the right spot. "Oh, Felix!" I cried out. And he started pumping a bit. "Who got you so wet Lucy, so wet, so ready, who did that?" He teased. "You Felix, only you." I breathed. He removed his fingers, making me whine at the loss. He lined himself up and pushed in. No matter how often we would do this, I would never get used to his size. His member streched me out to the fullest when he started moving. We started at a slow rythem, letting both of us savour the feeling we had been missing. This wasn't just fucking, with us it never was, we were making love. I was hard for Felix to open himself up, but when we were together like this he could show me how he really felt, he would show me the real him.  
Our ends were getting closer and he picked up the pace, thrusting is faster and harder, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. Boy do I love archers, a great aim. His kisses stiffled my moans and screams. I felt my walls tighten around him, all too soon, and a few thrusts later he came inside me as well. He pulled out and lay down next to me.  
After a while I finally broke our comfortble silence. "How much time do you think we have left before Pan busts us out?" I could feel Felix chuckle as he kissed my shoulder. "You want another round then?" He asked playfully. "What, it was a long week for me as well." I giggled as started to tickle me. "Well who am I to let dissapoint a lady."

We spent our time in jail making up for lost time untill we heard someone opening a door somewhere. We quickly got dressed again as we saw Henry's body, controlled by Pan walking down to our cell. "I see you two have been keeping busy." We just smirked. He found the keys to the cell door in a drawer and let us out. "C'mon you two. We have work to do." He said.

Pan took us to the forest, up a hill. We could oversee the whole town from here. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a scroll. "A curse?" Felix asked. "No Felix, the curse. the curse that tore everyone from the enchanted forest, and dropped them in here." "You broke us out of jail to tell us how everyone got to this town?" I asked, earning a look from Pan. "I broke you out of jail, because this spell is gonna give us what we've always wanted. Everyone will forget who the are, time will stand still. And guys, we will be in charge." He explained. "Of this whole place." Felix said. Pan spoke. "Yes, and when were done with it. It's gonna be the new Neverland."

He took us to a well deep in the forest. "You never cease to amaze me Peter. Outsmarting the Evil queen in less than a day, that's impressive." Felix said to Peter. "She loves tho boy, that makes her weak." He spoke. I disagreed, but kept quiet. "This is it, this is where we'll cast it. The ingredients?" He asked to me. He had given me a bag to hold and I gave it back. "When it's done, will they all be dead?" Felix asked, I hoped not. "Nah, worse. They will be slaves to this new land we're making with no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix, their suffering will be eternal." I was getting uneasy by all this. I would follow Pan everywhere but that didn't mean I always liked his methods. I moved closer to Felix for him to hold me. "What Regina did, was childsplay compared to what I have in mind." Pan continued. "I knew you'd win."Felix said. I finished for him. "Peter Pan never fails."  
Pan dropped the last bottle in the well, but still nothing happened. "Are we missing an ingredient?" I asked. Pan sighed. "We are, I need the heart of the person I love most." Felix and I both stiffened. "Who do you love most then?" Felix asked. "Do you need Rumpelstiltskens heart?" "No, I never loved Rumple." He said, coldly. "The who?" I asked. "You." He said, and he stabbed his hand in my chest. I felt an excruciaitng pain as he clenged his hands around my heart and pulled it out. "Nooo!" I heard Felix yell. But he was to busy holding me to get to Pan. "Promise he will get a good life Peter." I asked him. All he did was nod, but I understood. He didn't like doing this, but it had to be done. If he and Felix, they two people I cared about most, were to have a good life here. "I love you Felix. I love you." I whispered. His lips were on mine, and for the first time I felt him cry. I jolt of pain went through my chest, and all I saw was dark.

* * *

**So this was the last one, don't kill me. It was either Felix or Lucy. And if I had chosen Felix, then in the end Lucy would be all alone after Rumple kills Pan. And that is a fate worse than death I think. Now at least our favorite lost boy could hypothetically go annoy the others.**

**I still have this idea for a one-shot with Lucy, Felix and Pan but I'm not so sure I'm the best writer for that. If anyone would give like to give it a shot, message me then I will give you the idea I have in mind.**

**Love to you all, and thank you for sticking with me.**


End file.
